


Why stay awake?

by aiyumipies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Body Dysphoria, Everyone Is Alive, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Other, Rantaro trying to be comforting, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sort Of, Stop binding for too long, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Unhealthy Binding, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, You're hurting yourself, keyword: trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: Sleeping isn't as easy as staying awake. Especially when your chest hurts--, like hell.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Why stay awake?

**Author's Note:**

> omgg shuichi it pained me to write you getting hurt,,, skksjaouhda- i love you too much so i made this very short

Just as Shuichi was about to sleep, of course it had to happen. It was bound to happen anytime so it wasn’t that unexpected to the detective. He’d been wearing his binder for almost 48 hours even though Kaito, Kaede, Kirumi and Kokichi begged him to take it off. You can call them the overprotective K’s.

Anywho, he’d come prepared for this. Rantaro was definitely asleep so it would be easier for Shuichi to stay up watching his favorite TV detective show without any interruptions.

“...S,,hhuuu ich...i?” Ah, shit. Turns out he was wrong. “Wh-? Shuichi? What are you doing awake?” The avocado-haired boy asked, scratching his head as he sat up. Shuichi immediately snapped his head to his left, where Rantaro was on the left side of their bed.

The detective sighed and turned off the TV, then looked back at his sleepy, precious Rantaro. He simply shrugged at the question only to flop back on the bed and yawn. 

“Hey, Shu, go back to sleep. You’re tired aren’t you?” Rantaro replied giving a friendly smile.

As much as he wanted to deny it, Shuichi sure was feeling tired. He hadn’t slept for a while, meaning practically 3 days excluding tonight. “Y...Yeah but, I don’t feel like sleeping.” At this point, his chest was practically dying.

This made Rantaro frown and he reached out for Shuichi’s hand, pulling him closer to Rantaro.

“Tell you what, we can cuddle tonight but you need to sleep.” Oh god, not the puppy eyes again. Shuichi always falls for them but right now was one of the worst times to be receiving them.

Although he wanted to say yes, he still shook his head to collect his original thoughts while hearing Rantaro softly sigh.

“S-Sorry I just- I just feel like staying awake.” Shuichi stammered out looking down at his lap thinking that Rantaro is giving a disappointed glare at him. It’s not like it was something new, he’d seen disappointment on people’s faces but seeing Rantaro do it, made him feel worse and his breathing hitched.

“Why stay awake?” Hearing that made Shuichi shiver and instead, turn to look at his chest. Of course Rantaro noticed it too, he wasn’t stupid. “...Oh.” Rantaro muttered in realization.

Suddenly, Shuichi felt hands on his back. Very warm hands compared to himself with his binder slipping off.

“E-Ehwuh? Huh?” He whispered, only getting a nod in response. The other boy remained calm and moved the binder aside.

“Can you sleep now?,” Shuichi blankly stared at Rantaro, his expression looked like he was going to attack Rantaro. But obviously he wouldn’t. Even when he exploded he’d never hit him.

However a few minutes later, Shuichi weakly mumbled something and nodded before crawling towards his boyfriend and clinging onto him, pulling him into a hug that Rantaro rarely ever experienced with Shuichi.

With a smile Rantaro wrapped his arm around Shuichi’s waist and pulled him closer. “Thanks...I feel better, I think.” The detective randomly said out of no where, but it made Rantaro feel more confident in his decision.

“Would you like to sleep now? I’m getting a little tired,” Rantaro sleepily replied in between a very loud yawn.

“Mm...hm...mm...” Shuichi hummed, his head buried in Rantaro’s chest. Even though it wasn’t very loud Rantaro was able to hear it making him smile and place his hand on Shuichi’s head, ruffling his hair a bit.

For some reason Shuichi was getting sleepy. The next thing he knew, he fell asleep with Rantaro following suit right after.


End file.
